


Persona: Liberation

by retrom



Category: Parasite Eve, Persona 3
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Rewrite, Crossover, Drabble, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrom/pseuds/retrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Aya Brea was the transfer student?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persona: Liberation

Teenaged Aya Brea steps out of the subway train at Tatsumi Port Island station. After she confirms the address of the Iwatodi Dorm on a small piece of paper she looks up to the ceiling just as the power cuts out. Everything falls silent. If Aya wasn't absorbed in her music, she could hear her footsteps echo. Along the way her path is lit by an eerie green glow, not to mention the large red obelisks. She thinks to herself, “Where is everybody?” but shakes the thought by the time she reaches the dorm.

When she enters Aya is greeted by a small girl half her age. The same short messy blonde hair and green eyes that stare back at Aya from the mirror, she has vague flashbacks of her twin sister Eve. When Aya snaps out of her blurry memory the girl shows her a contract and asks her to sign. All it says is that Aya will accept full responsibility for her own actions. When she finishes the last letter of her name she looks back to the little girl for approval but she has vanished. Suddenly, another girl approaches from the shadows of the hall.

“Freeze!”

The new girl calls out. She's holding a gun? Pointing it at Aya she seems nervous. The lights turn back on surprising both of them. When Aya lowers her eyes from the bulbs hanging from the ceiling she sees the threatening girl more clearly. Short brown hair, hazel eyes, pink sweater and a black skirt. She still hasn't recovered from the surprise.

“Takeba, wait!”

Another girl comes from the hall and speaks. She's taller with long red hair and matching eyes. Everybody takes a moment to collect themselves before she speaks again. She introduces herself as Mitsuru and Yukari apologizes for her rash behavior. They welcome Aya to stay the night after asking if she is the new transfer student. Aya asks if they saw another little girl but they only give her a funny look.

A week later...

Aya Brea has adjusted to her new high school as best she can. Yukari has been helpful, Junpei has flirted with her off and on, teachers have praised her for answering questions. She lays down to sleep paying no mind to the security camera pointed directly at her bed. In another room of the house, Yukari and Mitsuru watch her sleep with the chairman of the dorm. Just as they brush off the moral implications of their voyeurism, there is a call on a walkie talkie like device. The girls are given an urgent warning moments before the doors slam downstairs. Mitsuru and Yukari rush down to meet Akihiko and find him slumped over, injured. Mitsuru kneels to help him up and sends Yukari to wake Aya.

Aya was already awoken by the doors slamming. It only takes her a second to answer her door as Yukari starts to pound on it. She seems distressed, Aya wants to ask whats happening but Yukari says there’s no time and urges her upstairs. They both have a sinking feeling in their stomachs that something is chasing them as they climb. The girls reach the rooftop only to be caught off guard by a large black monster with many arms. In the only hand that doesn't carry a blade, the creature holds a white mask.

Yukari explains that the monster is called a “Shadow” before raising her gun to her mouth. She hesitates and the monster charges, throwing her aside. The gun slides and spins across the ground to Aya's feet. The Shadow turns to face her as she lifts the gun to her own lips.

“Li-be-rate”

Aya hears an echo of glass shattering in the distance, deep in her mind. A mysterious blue body begins to take shape behind her. Its a woman with black tattoo like markings and wing like appendages sprouting from its arms. Its long blonde bangs wave in the wind before all are blinded by a flash of light. After it vaporizes the Shadow, it floats down to meet Aya.

“I am Liberty, I am thou and thou art I.” With another flash of light it disappears.


End file.
